Looking for Redemption
by scribbles162
Summary: I always thought there was something missing at the end of "Within".  Skye just had to speak to Taylor.   This is my take on it.


This follows about the end of episode "Within" where Jim Shannon talks to Taylor about Currran and Taylor talks about redemption.

Wearily Taylor strode toward the steps. It had been a long and arduous day. The moon had yet to rise, but through the corner of his eye, Taylor saw Skye heading for the perimiter fence. Damn the girl!

He gestured to Shannon. "Where the hell's she going now?"

"You want me to go after her?" Shannon asked.

Taylor shook his head, "Nah, I'll see to it."

...

Skye had returned to her room after visiting with her Mother in the infirmary. Jim Shannon had told her to give Taylor time but she just had to speak with him. He had seen to the rescue of her mother and that was perhaps an act of forgiveness, but she had seen the hurt in his eyes as he'd walked from the infirmary. Hell, he could barely bring himself to look at her.

She thought of Curran, glad that he'd been able to bring her Mother home, but surprised that Taylor had allowed him back in the colony so easily. Curran was a murderer, had been banished - was this rescue his redemption? Taylor had seemingly forgiven him but could not forgive her. But she knew she had hurt him deeper than just betraying the colony,he had cared for her and she had thrown that back in his face. How could he forgive her, she couldnt even forgive herself.

Skye had sat on the edge of her bed, tousled bedding witness to her distress. She had to do something. She remembered Lucas's lair and how he had revealed the terrible truth. With her assistance he would now be able to destroy Terra Nova. If only she could stop him.

Quickly she had dressed and packing her sonic she slipped from the building. An idea was forming in her head, a long shot, but perhaps if Lucas had left something behind,anything, it might give them an advantage against whatever awaited them in the next pilgrimage. It was worth pursuing.

Security in the colony was more relaxed now the sixers had moved off and she was able to slip through her usual exit and blending into the brush she crept quietly out off sight. She covered the ground quickly and silently, pausing only for a moment when the shreiks of predator on prey echoed throught the trees. It was fool hardy she knew, to travel at night. Slashers roamed freely, she would have to have her wits about her.

About a mile out, a piercing scream cut the air and she stopped, crouching beside a knarled old tree, vines wrapping around its trunk. She edged closer to it and held her breath listening for any movement in the tall grass, her weapon at the ready. This was madness. A fruitless attemp to prove her worth to Taylor would probably end in her death.

Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind. A hand across her mouth stifled the scream and warm breath on her ear whispered, "You're being stalked"

She whipped around and stopped. Taylors face, granite etched in the cold moonlight was inches from hers. The grass moved and he urged her upward into the tree.

She climbed quickly, unsure whether the man or the creature had frightened her more. Below he discharged his weapon, missing the three slashers but scattering them.

"Up" He shouted.

They climbed higher, stopping on a hefty branch to catch their breath as the creatures on the ground hissed and snapped, leaping higher than they would have thought possible.

"Further," Taylor pushed her onward. Below the scene suddenly changed as a miriad of smaller dinosaurs scurried from the undergrowth. In an instant the slashers were upon them.

Ripping flesh and screams of rage and pain filled the air. More of the smaller creatures came, trying to fight off the larger more ferocious beasts but failing and fleeing for cover they began to climb the tree that Taylor and Skye occupied.

"This is not good," Taylors voice growled. He pushed Skye around the tree, firing at the beasts as they swarmed towards them. Kicking out with his boot he caught one in the head and it tumbled to the ground to be ripped apart by the circling slashers.

The noise was deafening, and Skye blasted away as the smaller more agile creatures climbed up from behind her. Taylor pulled himself higher on a vine but it came away from the tree and he almost lost his grip before securing himself.

"Skye here," he exclaimed, pulling at the vine. There was a gap between the tree trunk and the thick mattered vines. "In here." He pushed her and she squeezed into the small opening. Grabbing the back of Taylors body armour she pulled him backward as he fired at the throng of snapping teeth. The sudden shock of falling was extinguished as Taylor landed on top of her. He struggled quickly aiming his weapon at the opening. A cloud of dust surrounded them and Skye searched in the darkness for her disruptor.

A strong grip held her still. "Shhh." A sudden squawk and then the creatures climbed past the opening.

"Where are we?" Skye whispered as she tentatively felt around their enclosure. She sensed him move, surveying their surroundings.

"I think its a nest," he whispered. Skye tried to stand, alarmed, but he held her in place "Is there anything in here?" she asked with alarm

"No, I dont think so. It's old." he said. "The vines probably grew over the entrance long ago."

"Whats that aweful smell?" She asked.

"Probably what saved us. They dont seem to like it either."

"What are they?" She indicated the climbing dinosaurs who were now ignoring them.

"No clue, I think they are migrating. They seemed to have a singular purpose. A one track mind, despite the obstacles and predators. I think once the slashers move on they will too. We just have to wait it out."

She settled down then glanced at him, "What are you doing here?' she asked.

"Could ask you the same thing," he growled. "I was following you."

"I wasnt spying..."

"Didnt think you were. Sixers are gone..."

There was a hiss as one of the smaller dinos popped its head into the nest opening and Taylor blew it away.

"Thank you," she whispered. "For being here."

He grunted and settled himself backward, resting against the nest and aiming his weapon at the opening above them. Skye had no option but to do the same.

Now was the perfect opportunity for Skye to open her heart and talk to Taylor. To tell him how sorry she was. To explain that she had no idea what Lucas was up to.

A time to confess her involvement in Lucas's schemes. To beg him to understand and plead for his forgiveness, but somehow it all seemed so futile. She could visualise the look on his face when he learned that she would be instrumental in bringing about the downfall of Terra Nova. That she had helped Lucas by fabricating the chip, the final piece in this armageddon. She released a shuddering breath and gazed through the webbing of vines as the moon slowly rose higher in the sky.

She had slept, her head cradled against his chest. His body armour, as unrelenting as he, beneath her cheek. She lay for a while, listening to the gentle rhythm of his breathing. Outside all was silent.

The moon, so much closer to the earth in these times, was now high in the sky and cast a cold sharp light across them. She glanced at his face, unlined and soft in sleep, gone were the harsh and judgemental frowns. She remembered his smile. How easily he had smiled when he saw her, always greeting her with a grin. He had told her that her parents would have been proud of the young woman she had become, and she had seen that pride in his face too. How she hated herself! She bit her lip, refusing to give way to the emotions that consumed her. If only! There had to be a way to capture his respect again. A way to reach him, to talk not to that accusing face but to his heart. She let her hand move across his breast plate, coming to rest above that gentle beat. She tried to channel her feeling to him. Without words. A huge rush of emotions that she prayed would surge through her body, through her fingers and into him.

"Taylor," she whispered. No response. She looked again at her fingers resting on the black material. She tapped so very gently, but he didnt stir.

"Hello in there." She whispered barely under her breath. "I know I got kicked out of there." She spoke quietly to his heart. "And I deserved to be. But I will make it up to you. I am, Oh, so sorry." She choked, swallowed and continued. "Ive done some terrible things. Things you probably dont even know about yet. I helped Lucas. He couldnt have finished if I hadnt fabricated that chip. I didnt understand what he was doing." She paused, glancing at his face, so peaceful and uncondeming. "Taylor, I know I hurt you, but I will find a way to make you proud of me again." She gently tapped his heart. "And I hope that someday, somewhere deep down in here, there will still be a tiny litttle space in the very bottom of your heart, for me."

She turned away from him and rested her head against the warmth and softness of his arm, taking his hand and cradling it against her as she tried to salvage some comfort before the bright morning light brought the harsh lines back to his face.

The sun was up, the moon was gone and so were the horrors of last night. Taylor called for Skye to follow him, saying he had a bike at the edge of the forest.

"We should get back," he insisted.

She climbed up behind him, but pulled his shoulder so he would look at her. "Taylor, I want to go to Lucas's hideout. I know where it is. There might be something he left that might help us."

He turned, about to shake his head.

"Please, Taylor."

He frowned and started the engine. "May as well take a look if you're so damned determined."

The bike roared across the parched earth, spitting pebbles and dirt behind them and with Skyes pointed directions they came to a shuddering stop atop a small rise.

"That it?" he asked.

It was deserted as they knew it would be.

Inside there was nothing. A few rocks scattered where the sixers had cleared the place out. Skye ran her hands through the sand, desperatly searching.

"There has to be something!" Her eyes flew across the emptyness. She had hoped to find something, anything.

"There's nothing here, Skye."

She could have screamed her frustration and ran around literally grasping at straws.

"There has to be!"

"Skye, we have to go," Taylor watched her futile attempts.

"No!" she yelled at him, "There has to be something. I have to search!..."

"Enough!"

She slumped, hanging her head. "This is all my fault. Terra Nova will be destroyed because of me. If I hadn't helped Lucas..."

"Lucas would have done this without any help from you, " he snapped. He hated to admit his son was so hell bent on their destruction. On his destruction.

"I lied to you and I'm sorry, but I will make it up to you..." Skye look up into his face, still hurting from thoughts of his son.

He sighed then walked to the machine, climbing aboard. It was a moment before he spoke.

"Skye, it's not going to make me feel any better if you get yourself killed in some crazy attempt at redemption" He said brusquely. "Sure I'm hurt, and I'm damned angry, but give me time."

He pointed at the bike and she obeyed. Climbing aboard behind him she realised this was probably as close to forgiveness as she would get right now and as she looked up he turned toward her. She thought his hand briefly touched his chest and the harsh lines of his face relaxed for a moment as he repeated, "Just give it time."


End file.
